This disclosure relates to a seal assembly penetration thru the bypass fan ducts in a turbojet, for example. In particular, a composite slider seal for the penetration is disclosed.
The bypass fan ducts of some turbojet engines have more than thirty individual penetrations. The penetrations allow for the passage of penetrating elements such as oil lines, fuel lines, augmentor spray bars, engine igniters and boroscope plugs through the duct, for example. The penetrating elements are typically supported on the core, which is arranged radially inwardly of the ducts. As the core and the ducts change in overall length due to increased temperatures, the penetration seal assemblies allow for movement of the penetrating elements and maintain a seal around those penetrating elements to prevent hot fan air from leaking into the engine bay within which the turbojet is arranged. Current seals are typically constructed from sheet titanium.